


Through the Looking Glass

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [15]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: A Creator's Heart AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), BAMF Susie Campbell, Beatles Music, Canon too if it goes that way, Gen, Girl Power, HATIM AU, I refuse to portray Susie as a bad person, Ink Henry AU, Mama Bear Susie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protagonist Susie, Saudade AU, Some are based on other people's AUs, Susie and Alice are like mother and daughter, Susie haters can suck it, Susie will always love her little girl, crossovers, inkborne au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A series of alternate universes where Susie Campbell is the/a protagonist.Some are based on other BATIM AUs or are crossovers.





	1. Devil Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being fired, Susie found herself on a different path--one that put her against the angels.

"You know, Alice was the first character I voiced that I really felt connected to. Like she was a part of me."

The two Alices--one resembling the original cartoon character, the other a horribly disfigured, humanlike version--turned towards the shrine's entrance, but saw no one.

"These days, I'm not really much of an angel person anymore. And you certainly aren't helping. Now, given that Alice is a cartoon, and not one of the Jubilant, I might be willing to cut her a break. She certainly deserves one."

The sound of clicking high heels became audible as a woman dressed in what looked like a sunny yellow catsuit strode into view, causing Toon Alice's eyes to widen.

"Susie?!?"

Deep blue eyes twinkled merrily as Susie Campbell tossed her long blonde hair back. "In the flesh. But like I said, I'm not on the side of the angels anymore..."

(BATIM)

"Rough day?"

"You don't know the half of it," she answered, accepting her fourth drink. Draining the glass, she continued. "I got fired because my boss thinks some airheaded slut would be a better voice actress than me. Don't get me wrong, she's not a bitch, and she has some talent, but after all I've done for that bastard..."

She folded her arms on the counter, resting her head in between them. "I loved that role so much, and he took it away from me."

"Think that's rough?" a tough guy voice said. "Try gettin' dragged along as a getaway driver to another witch-vs-angel fight."

"Oh, don't be like that, Enzo," laughed a sultry woman's voice. "I know full well you couldn't imagine another life."

Susie looked up, depression giving way to curiosity. "What was that about witches and angels?"

The dark-haired, bespectacled woman who had just taken a seat at the bar gave her a smile "Oh, interested are you? You do seem to have Umbra Witch potential..."

"Not so fast." The bartender helped Susie to her feet. "Come on, let me find you somewhere to lie down. Don't want you rushing into things when you ain't thinkin' straight."

(BATIM)

Smiling at the memory, Susie drew John and Paul--two of the guns that made up Helter Skelter. The other two, referred to as George and Ringo, were tucked into her heel holsters, primed and ready.

"Let's dance, shall we?"


	2. Some Like It Inky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may be trapped in the old workshop, but Susie's been in too many action movies to end up a horror movie victim.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Susie was surprised to find what appeared to be an altar, apparently dedicated to Bendy. Written above it was the message _He Will Set Us Free_.

"Sounds like someone watched Children of the Corn too many times," she remarked dryly. One of her friends, a scream queen by the name of Jessica Newmann, was a big fan of Stephen King's work, and had shown her the original film once. Not a pleasant experience.

A brief look around revealed nothing of particular interest, save for a cassette player like the one left upstairs. Picking it up, she hit play, and was rewarded with the sound of a familiar voice.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in that darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs? Yes, I still sing them, for I know you are coming to save me, and I will be swept into your final, loving embrace. But...love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"

As the recording ended, she faintly heard that same voice, sounding close to her ear.

"I said, can I get an amen?"

Whirling around, she saw no one.

_Pull yourself together, Susie,_ she thought. _You didn't get all those action girl roles for nothing, did you? You are not going to end up like Jessica did in most of her movies. You're like Scarlett Johansson, not Marilyn Monroe. Now make like you did as Valerie Strong and kick as much ass as you need to._

With renewed determination, Susie set off. She'd solve the mystery of what was going on here and get out alive. Either that, or she'd die fighting.


	3. A Million Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the clutches of Joey Drew, Alice found her way to the woman who first gave her a voice. The process of healing is still incomplete, but Susie found something that's been helping a lot.
> 
> Based on thelostmoongazer's HATIM AU.

Alice frowned as she listened to the song coming from the music player. "I still don't really understand this song. No matter how many times I hear it, the words just don't make sense."

"They're not supposed to," Susie said with a laugh. "This isn't the only one of their songs with nonsense lyrics."

As the next song began to play, she started to hum along, cracking a couple of eggs into a bowl. Taking out, several slices of bread, she dipped them into the egg before putting them in the frying pan. Meanwhile, Alice opened the fridge door, looking to see if there was any maple syrup or jelly.

It hadn't been easy recovering from everything she went through at the studio. Often, she still had nightmares about what Joey did to her, Bendy, and Boris. But Susie had promised that she would never abandon Alice again. Knowing how the one-time voice actress cared for her really helped the angel, mentally and emotionally.

"Images of broken light  
Which dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like  
A restless wind inside a letter box.  
They stumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe.

Jai guru deva  
Om...  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world."

At this point, Susie had switched from humming to singing--Across the Universe was one of her favorite Beatles tunes. Alice also enjoyed the song, almost as much as the actress did. In fact, introducing the angel to the music of the Beatles had played a large part in helping her come out of her shell.

"Sounds of laughter, shades of life  
Are ringing through my open ears,  
Inciting and inviting me.  
Limitless undying love,  
Which shines around me like a million suns,  
And calls me on and on across the universe."

Closing her eyes, Alice joined in, smiling as the words to the song floated to her lips.

"Jai guru deva  
Om...  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva..."


	4. Love Requires Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed as if Sammy had betrayed Susie, but that wasn't true at all.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above,  
And I know just how to swing.  
I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball,  
I'm the toast of every town.  
Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish,  
And boy, can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish..."

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"

Caught off guard, Susie jumped back as a woman with a deformed face suddenly appeared in the window. The woman pounded on the window, causing it to shatter and shards of glass to fall. Just as suddenly as she appeared, she vanished, the lights turning back on.

"Susie?" Alice gave the actress a concerned look. Beside her, Boris hugged himself in fright.

"I'm OK," Susie reassured the angel Toon. "Whoever that was, she really caught me off guard."

"Me too...hmm?"

Lying on the ground beneath the broken window was another audio log. Picking it up, Susie hit play, and Sammy's voice issued forth.

"Well, it's done. Allison Pendle is the new voice of Alice Angel. God, I feel horrible about this. Susie felt so connected to Alice. But that role was the one thing ensuring she'd stay here. Taking it away was the only way to make sure she'd leave." There was a sigh. "Forgive me, Susie, but whatever Joey has planned--and it can't be anything good--I will not let you be dragged into it. You're too good for this place. Too good...for me."

Susie almost dropped the tape, completely caught off guard by the songwriter's words.

"My God, Sammy. You were trying to protect me all along."


	5. Summoned From the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Susie won't have to go through this nightmare alone.
> 
> Based on ShinyZango's 2D Bendy AU.

Susie shivered as she walked through the music department, axe in hand. Even though there was no lack of light, the place was still suffering from a lack of heating.

"Joey, would it have killed you to do something about the thermostat?"

Idly wondering if the cold was for the benefit of the monsters she had encountered, she reached the recording studio. She sat down in one of the chairs, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Huh?"

Lying on the music stand in front of her was a sheet of paper, upon which was a drawing of Alice Angel. Oddly enough, she wasn't drawn in a typical pose, instead appearing to be asleep, with small z's above her head.

"Who drew this?" Susie wondered. "And why leave it here?"

Between the twisted Bendy lookalike and the screeching ink effigies--or Searchers, as she'd begun to refer to them--she wouldn't be surprised if there was a corrupted version of Alice somewhere in the building. It broke her heart to imagine the happy-go-lucky angel as a monster, especially if she was an enemy.

Feeling that having a drawing of the character she'd voiced could be comforting, she picked it up and tucked it into her pocket.

(BATIM)

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

Swinging the axe about, Susie cursed loudly. How many times was she going to get caught off guard like that?

The Searchers swarmed around her, shrieking loudly as they cut off any chance she had of escape. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. As she raised her axe, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye--the drawing of Alice, which had fallen out of her pocket in the chaos.

One of the Searchers lashed out, knocking the axe from her hands. She tried to grab it, only for two more to take hold of her arms. Continuing to struggle, she shut her eyes.

"Let her go!"

Caught off guard by the unfamiliar, echoing contralto, Susie opened her eyes. At the same time, the Searchers let go of her, just as several jet black tentacle-like things struck them, reducing them to puddles. Unsure if who or whatever was responsible for saving her was a friend or foe, she picked up her axe, only to nearly drop it again in shock.

Standing before her was what looked like a very tall woman, whose face was covered by long black hair that dripped with ink. Her arms were coated in black, which made it look like she was wearing long gloves. She wore a long black gown that came down to her ankles, and a pair of black slippers. What really stood out, however, were the horns and halo, the latter of which glowed faintly as it hovered over her head.

"A-Alice?"

The creature slowly raised her head, revealing a chalk white face with golden yellow eyes. Her lips curled upward in a sad smile.

"Susie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice's monster form is based on Sadako Yamamura (from Ring), Kayako Saeki (from the Grudge) and similar entities. She primarily uses her prehensile hair to attack enemies.


	6. Give Me Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey tries to make Susie into a better version of Alice, but it backfires spectacularly.

Plummeting towards the vast, dark pool before her, Susie felt her heart shatter into pieces. All those honeyed words Joey Drew had said to her...in the end, he was just using her. He never really cared about her, or any of the other workers.

And now she was probably about to die.

"Don't be afraid, Susie."

Everything seemed to slow down as a ghostly image appeared before her. At first, it looked like the silhouette of a woman, before it transformed into the black and white form of Alice Angel.

"You are far from Joey Drew's first victim. But you may well be his last. I can give you the power to stop him, if you so desire."

"And in exchange?" Susie asked. She wasn't stupid--whatever or whoever this being was, it had to want something from her. Given how Joey seemed to be into the occult...

"His creations--his first victims," the entity replied. "One of them has already lost his life, but the other two can still be saved."

A picture flashed into Susie's mind--Bendy and Alice, hiding in an unfamiliar room and clearly desperate to avoid Joey. The mere sight of the character she had described as being a part of her in such a plight sent a wave of horror through her. More importantly, she knew beyond a doubt the vision was as real as she.

"How?"

"How are they alive? To put it simply--"

"I don't think I want to know that," Susie interrupted. "What I meant was...how do I save them?"

Rather than speak, the being gave a small smile, reached out and took her hand. The two landed in the ink with a loud splash.

Only a moment later, she broke the surface, rocketing into the air as black drops fell from her body. Her blonde hair, now obsidian hair, cascaded down her shoulders, the hairclip she'd been wearing lost in the ink. She opened her eyes, revealing they had turned a golden color.

"DREW!"

(BATIM)

Like an avenging angel, Susie flew into the room, grabbing the Toons and carrying them to the highest walkway.

"Cover your eyes," she warned them as she set them down. "This will probably get ugly."

Despite their confusion, they did as told, although Bendy peeked through his fingers. Joey, on the other hand, had grabbed an axe from the table nearby. He swung it at her, only for the blade to shatter on contact with her skin.

"Wh-what?"

"Let's just say I have a guardian angel of my own," she answered, cracking her knuckles.

In terror, Joey ran to the nearby lift, snatching the Tommy gun inside as he hit a random button. Desperately firing, he watched with dismay as the bullets ricocheted off her, not even leaving a scratch.

Susie's eyes glowed with a red light before twin beams shot forth, melting the gun's barrel and rendering it useless. As Joey dropped it, she wrenched the bars of the lift open and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Between what you tried to do to me," she said. "And everything you did to Alice, Bendy, and God knows who else, I should kill you. I should tear you limb from limb, or burn a hole in your chest, or any of a dozen unpleasant things. But I'd be just as much of a monster as you. That's why you are going to answer for your crimes. And I have no doubt I can find witnesses to testify against you."

By that point, Joey had given up trying to find his voice. Instead, he simply opted to wriggle out of his shirt, letting himself fall into one of the ink vats below. Caught off guard by this, Susie tried to grab him, but it was too late. Letting out a sigh as her former boss disappeared into the black liquid, she turned and flew back to where the Toons were waiting.

"You can look now."

Bendy and Alice uncovered their eyes as Susie approached.

"H-how'd ya do all that stuff?" Bendy asked.

"Well, I'm not sure who or what it was that saved me and gave me these powers," Susie replied. "But all they asked of me in return was to save you. I never thought you'd ever be real, but there was no way I'd let Alice suffer. Or you, for that matter."

"So what now?"

Looking down at her hands, Susie looked thoughtful. "I suppose...we'll figure it out." Gently scooping up the demon and angel, she pulled them close to her chest. "Hang on tight."

With that, she took off once again, bits of the roof raining down as she soared away from the studio, leaving it behind forever.

Little did she know, but the body of Joey Drew had been absorbed by the Ink Machine, waiting to reawaken once it was turned back on.


	7. She's a Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the day she left Sillyvision and the day she was called back by Joey Drew, Susie found she could play Action Girls just as well as Disney princess-types. Hopefully, those experiences, combined with Toon-like abilities, will be enough to help her escape.
> 
> Based on SquigglyDigg's Toon Henry AU.

_Come on, Susie, you can do this!_

The former voice actress turned Toon narrowed her eyes in determination as she climbed up the elevator shaft. Fortunately, that particular elevator had been taken out for some reason, so there was no need to worry about getting squished. Toon physics or no, she had enough problems to worry about.

"I am not going to die here," she said aloud. "Bad horror movie or not, I _will_ get out of this alive."

Reaching Level P, she pulled herself out of the shaft, unhooking the grappling hook and sliding it back into hammerspace. As she sat on the floor to catch her breath, her mind travelled back to when she'd first woken up.

(BATIM)

"Wake up. Come on, wake up now!"

How did Joey do this? It had to have been his doing somehow.

After realizing that smacking herself wasn't going to do any good, Susie looked around. She realized she was lying on a couch in a small room, with a dresser, a TV, a Tasty Eats machine, a trash can, and a coat hanger stand. Standing next to the couch was an Alice cutout, while next to her sat an Alice doll and a tape recorder. There were also a couple of candles held in cut-up Bacon Soup cans atop the dresser.

Picking up the recorder, she hit play, only to hear her own voice coming out. It was the recording she'd made after Joey first replaced her. She had been very upset at losing the role, especially given how Alice seemed like a part of her, but ultimately held no grudge against Allison.

With a sigh, she put the recorder down and made her way out, eventually reaching the toy storage room. She'd been in here once or twice, but she didn't remember it being quite so inky.

Suddenly, there was a loud shrieking noise as the ink seemed to rise up, forming into vaguely humanoid shapes. Letting out a cry of alarm, Susie tried to run, only to trip over a Bendy doll lying on the floor. The monsters surrounded her, blocking any chance of escape.

_Is this the end?_ the actress wondered. _Am I going to be another horror movie victim?_

For whatever reason, a memory flashed to the front of her mind--that of filming the first Lesser Key movie. She remembered how well she'd played the role of Valerie Strong, the mousy secretary who had found her inner super spy. And she'd done so in circumstances not entirely unlike this nightmarish situation.

_No! I'm not some scared little girl! And I won't let them take me without a fight!_

"Get up, Susie," she growled. "On your feet!"

Acting on instinct, she pulled a pair of Beretta pistols out of nowhere--practically identical to the ones Valerie Strong used, down to the number 9 engraved on the sides. She fired off several shots, reducing the monsters to puddles of ink.

Breathing heavily, she pulled herself up, looking down at the guns.

"Susan May Campbell, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in?"

(BATIM)

Back in the present, Susie made her way through the halls, only to stop upon catching a glimpse of a Piper through a window. Looking through the window, she realized it was lying on an operating table, dead as a doornail. To her surprise, more correct versions of the Butcher Gang cowered near the table, shaking in terror as Searchers approached.

Opening the door, Susie whipped out her pistols and fired at the Searchers. The startled Toons jumped in surprise, Charley and Edgar clutching each other in fright.

Returning her pistols to hammerspace, she approached, holding out her hands to show she meant them no harm.

"Come with me if you want to live."

The three looked at each other, before leaning in to speak in whispers. Finally, they looked up and nodded, still too terrified to speak. As the trio followed her like ducklings after their mother, Susie began to sing quietly.

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong, and learned how to get along..."


	8. The Campbell Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wary of Yharnam's healer, Susie turns to the Fair Folk for protection.
> 
> Based on the-vampire-inside-me's Inkborne AU.

Setting the last of the flowers into place, Susie stepped back and held her arms out to the sides, taking a deep breath.

"I call to thee, oh children of nature. I call upon thee in this time of need. Be you Seelie or Unseelie, please hear my cry and come to my aid."

Beneath her feet, the circle of sticks lit up with a soft glow. In the center, an ethereal form resembling a dark-haired woman with pointed ears and solid green glowing eyes appeared, dressed in white.

"Who are you, Daughter of Eve?" the woman inquired. "And what drives you to call upon one of the Fae?"

"I am known as Susan Campbell," Susie responded, doing her best to keep her voice from trembling. "And I wish to ask for your protection."

She held up a small plate, upon which were several cherry tarts. "Partake of these, and hear me out."

The woman accepted the plate, sitting down in midair and gesturing for Susie to continue.

"I am not sure if you are aware, but a dark plague has overtaken Yharnam, one that I stand no chance against without unearthly aid. My father told me tales about your kind, and how you make bargains. I am willing to accept anything you might ask in return--within reason, of course."

"The plague you speak of is not unknown to me," the woman replied. "Many of my kin have spoken of its effects upon mortal men. But there is a woman who can provide sanctuary and healing, is there not?"

"Yes," Susie said. "But I am hesitant to trust her. I suspect she is hiding something."

The woman thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well. I will grant you the power needed to protect yourself, and any others you wish to keep safe. In exchange..."

She gestured, and four more Fae appeared. Three of them--a pooka, a nix, and a spiderlike creature Susie could not identify--were male, and about the size of a footstool. The fourth was female, and looked similar to the woman, except her eyes were blue.

"These are Peasblossom, Mustardseed, Cobweb, and Zaria," the woman said, gesturing to each. "In return for my blessings, you must care for them. Treat them like your own children, and keep them safe. Do we have a bargain?"

Susie nodded. "Yes. I accept your terms."

"Then it shall be done."

As the four Fae children approached, a white glow briefly surrounded Susie.

"Know this, Susan Campbell," the woman warned. "Should the plague claim these children, you shall endure a punishment that will make you wish for death."

"These children will be safe," Susie promised. "No harm will come to them while I live. This I swear."


	9. Outer Angels, Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie may have the voice of an angel, but when push comes to shove, she can display the fury of a demon.
> 
> Based on themarginalartist's Ink Henry spinoff AU.

With high-pitched shrieks of dismay, the last of the Butcher Gang clones melted into ink. Alice let out a breath of relief.

"Finally. I'm really starting to get tired of these things." She brushed some ink out of her face. "In fact, I think I may need to rest a bit."

"Well, I don't think Bendy is anywhere nearby." Susie held up the page. Before Alice could return to it, however, there was a loud noise, somewhere between a gurgle and a roar.

"Now what?"

In response to her query, an enormous Searcher--at least ten times the size of a normal one--emerged. The beast stretched out a hand, grabbing Alice and lifting her into the air. She struggled to pry its fist open, her hair becoming spear like and jabbing fiercely, but to no avail.

Down below, Susie watched in horror. All the times Alice had protected her against monsters she couldn't fight on her own, having her back throughout so much of this nightmare, and this is how it ended?

 _No_ , she thought. _After all she's done to protect and help me...it's time I repaid her. She won't meet her end today. I won't allow it!_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

As the mark on Susie's palm--placed there by the woman she privately referred to as Malice--lit up, the ink beneath her feet came to life, ribbons of black liquid wrapping themselves around her ankles. She screamed in anger as they moved up the rest of her body, a sudden wind kicking up. Flattening against her body, the ink ribbons formed a feathery looking dress, along with slippers and elbow-length gloves. At the same time, a halo and a pair of feathery wings formed, both dripping with ink.

Letting out another rage-filled scream, she launched herself at the giant Searcher. It dropped Alice in apparent surprise as the voice actress struck it. Wings lifting her high above the beast, she rocketed down to deliver a disorienting blow before soaring up again. The Searcher swiped at her, but she dodged and struck it from the side.

Back and forth she went, dodging and striking over and over, all the while strengthened by her fury at seeing Alice in danger. True, the angel was far from helpless, but Susie was like a mother bear--willing to do whatever it took to protect the character she had become so attached to.

Finally, the monster collapsed into a large pool of ink. Satisfied that it was no longer a threat, Susie let herself fall to the ground, wings slowing her descent. Alice quickly reached out with several locks of hair to catch her.

Kneeling in the pool of obsidian liquid, the two held each other, the voice actress folding her wings as she caught her breath.

"What did that woman do to you?"

"No idea," Susie gasped. "But as long...as you're safe...I can...put up with it."

"Alice? Susie?"

Both of them turned in the direction of the unexpected voice. Standing there, a look of shock and surprise on his face, was...

"Henry?"


	10. Little Angel Sitting On My Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for Alice's friends, Susie and Alice find a more recent creation of Joey Drew.
> 
> Based on upperstories' HATIM Buddy spinoff, and can be considered a spinoff of A Million Suns.

Alice looked around as she and Susie made their way through the toy department, a wave of nostalgia washing over her. While she had never quite gained the same level of popularity as Bendy--despite Sammy's opinion--she wasn't exactly a flop. Perhaps it was because she was meant to be the opposite of Bendy--a perfect, happy-go-lucky, goody two-shoes angel. In any case, she didn't blame Shawn one bit for suggesting that they melt down the unsold dolls.

"Do you hear that?"

Listening closely, Alice nodded. It sounded like a bird chirping, mixed with static and garbled speech.

"I think it's coming from over there."

Dropping to her knees, Susie peered underneath the shelf of Alice dolls.

"Oh my God..."

"What is it?" Alice hurried over, only for her eyes to widen as she saw what was there.

A tiny creature--apparently female--lay curled up under the shelf. She bore a strong resemblance to Alice, but with several clear differences:

-First, she was much smaller.  
-Second, her eyes were covered by long, drippy bangs.  
-Third, her hands looked like mittens with small stigmata in the center.  
-Fourth, while she lacked a bow on her dress, she did have two small ribbons in place of horns.  
-And finally, a pair of tiny wings were poking out of her back--probably not retractable, unlike Alice's.

Catching sight of Alice, the creature let out a staticky chirping noise, scrambling to get away.

"Hey, hey, we're not going to hurt you," Alice said, attempting to sound reassuring. Unfortunately, the tiny angel didn't seem the least bit comforted, trembling in fear. Nonetheless, Alice didn't want to leave her there, not with all the monsters running around.

"Wings?" Bendy poked his head into the room. "That you?"

Alice turned to her brother Toon in surprise. "You know her?"

"Joey made her," Bendy explained. "She was supposed to replace ya, since nobody thought you'd ever come back."

"I don't know how he did it, but if Sammy's any indication, she probably used to be human," Henry added as he entered. "Speaking of which, he and Boris are at the safehouse in Level K."

Susie let out a sigh of relief. Rescuing the music director hadn't been easy, but they'd been lucky enough that 'Bendy' had decided he had better things to do.

Meanwhile, Alice crouched down, giving Wings a gentle smile. A thought struck her, and she began to sing to the smaller angel.

"Once there was a way to get back homeward.  
Once there was a way to get back home..."

Hearing the soft melody, Wings cautiously moved closer.

"Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

Alice held out her hands, and Wings allowed herself to be picked up. Cradling her, Alice continued to sing soothingly.

"Golden slumbers fill your eyes.  
Smiles awake you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

"So Alice picked up a love for the Fab Four, huh?"

Susie nodded. "That's actually one of the first songs she heard."

"Hmmm...was it John or Paul who wrote that one?"


	11. Something is Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with, like she's a part of me."
> 
> Susie was more right than she knew.

Susie wasn't exactly sure what made her wake up so early in the morning. There weren't any unusual noises, and she hadn't been having a nightmare. Yet she couldn't help but feel that something was very, very wrong.

For a moment, she just sat in bed, trying to figure out what, exactly, wasn't right. Then, out of nowhere she felt a sudden pang of fear and sadness. At the same time, she faintly heard a voice crying out in fear, and an image of her 'office' at Sillyvision flashed into her mind.

_What was that?_

"Susie?"

The door cracked open, and her roommate Audrey stuck her head in.

"Everything OK? Thought I heard you scream."

"I..." Susie paused, unsure of what to say. Her mind raced for a moment, trying to understand what was happening.

_The studio! Something's going on at the studio!_

"I have to go somewhere," she said, hastily getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes.

"What? Now?"

"It's really important." Susie grabbed her purse from the chair where she'd set it and ran out. "Talk later!"

"At least take something to eat!"

(BATIM)

Mere hours later, Susie found herself wandering the hallways of the old studio. While the dust and cobwebs implied it was abandoned, the noises that she kept hearing made her certain that she was not alone.

As she turned a corner, she heard something unexpected--a voice much like her own, only higher in pitch. In fact, it sounded a lot like her Alice Angel voice. The owner of the voice was even singing Alice's theme, albeit in a way that suggested she was close to tears.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above,  
And I know just how to swing.  
I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...  
I'm Alice Angel!"

She approached the door in front of her, which had a star with Alice's name on it. With great caution, she opened it, and her eyes went wide in disbelief and horror.

"I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball,  
I'm the toast of every town.  
Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...  
I'm Alice Angel!"

Kneeling on the floor, her hair a mess and her halo askew, was a living version of Alice Angel herself. She was hugging herself tightly, and the expression on her face made Susie think of a child being trapped in a cage, like in one of those old animated movies.

"I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish,  
And boy, can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish..."

Susie clutched her heart, sensing the dam was about to burst.

"I'm...I'm..."

"Alice Angel?"

Hearing the soft inquiry, Alice turned sharply. Susie stepped forward before kneeling down before the character she'd once voiced. Upon realizing who she was looking at, Alice threw herself into Susie's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Susie pulled her close and gently lifted her up.

"Shh, shh, it's OK, sweetheart. I'm here."

Alice clutched Susie's blouse tightly as the voice actress carried her towards the door.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but we need to avoid getting caught. Think you can keep your voice down?"

Giving a brief nod, Alice fought to keep as quiet as possible. Luckily, it seemed like everyone else who could have been there had better things to do, or were otherwise distracted.

By the time Alice had finished crying, she was in the backseat of Susie's car, hiding under a blanket to avoid attention.

(BATIM)

_Some time later..._

"Hello?  
Oh, hi Wally! It's been a while, hasn't it?  
Oh, Audrey's doing fine. Interstellar Mira, you mean? Just hit the shelves.  
What? Who went back to the studio? Oh, he left before I started working there, remember?  
No, I haven't been back there since just before Allison went missing.  
Well, I hope he's careful.  
...Let's just say something isn't right there. I have a feeling that whatever happened to Allison also happened to Norman, and maybe even Sammy.  
Alright, give her my regards.  
Bye."


	12. Angelo Elettrico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie thinks back on her experiences in the decades following her days at Sillyvision.
> 
> Based on BornOfFire's Saudade AU.

"Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord.  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah!"

Susie sang quietly to herself as she made her way up the stairs, the slumbering form of the real Alice Angel draped over her like a little kid.

It had taken a lot of courage to go back to the studio one last time, especially after her second-to-last visit (never mind her last day working there). She could still remember the strange flash of light--which turned out to be from someone turning on the machine--that had knocked her out while she had been looking for Joey. When she awoke, she found herself reverted back to her early to mid-twenties. Furthermore, she later discovered that she no longer aged, though she could still be injured.

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof.  
You saw her bathing on the roof.  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya.  
She tied you to her kitchen chair.  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair.  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah!"

In the decades that followed, she chose to continue her acting career. She used several aliases--Carrie Ryan, Vivian Mortensen, Sally McLoughlin. Each of them had been a minor star in their own right, but eventually, they'd all been cast aside, as she'd had to move on.

Then somehow, her past caught up with her in the form of another letter. She wasn't sure how she'd survived being attacked by the ink monster inside, but she knew the answers lay at the studio.

And so she had returned, only to learn that not only had Joey brought the characters of the show to life, but they had been corrupted by some dark force. With that in mind, she set out to find Alice. She'd been Susie's first major role, and that made her special.

"Well, baby, I've been here before.  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor.  
I used to live alone before I knew ya.  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch.  
And love is not a victory march.  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!"

When she finally found Alice, it was in the clutches of Allison Pendle. Between the ink's corruptive influence and her desire to live up to her predecessor, Allison had become a twisted version of the angel, obsessed with beauty and perfection. To Susie's horror, the real Alice was being kept in a cage like a pet bird. In anger, Susie unleashed a jolt of electricity, knocking out the other voice actress long enough for her to free Alice and escape. A grateful Alice helped her stabilize herself so she wouldn't become another inky abomination.

Unfortunately, Allison did everything in her power to keep the two of them trapped in the studio, so Susie had taken to protecting Alice, shocking anything that threatened them. Only when Henry and his companions arrived and put an end to the madness were the two able to leave the studio forever.

"Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below.  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?  
But remember when I moved in you,  
And the holy dove was moving too,  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah!"

Part of her still wondered if Joey had ever really cared about anyone. True, he did seem to care about Henry, but it wouldn't have surprised her if he'd just been using everyone else. Charismatic as the man was, however, he'd never won her heart the way Sammy had. If she wasn't mistaken, Henry had managed to save him too. For that, she was thankful.

No one deserved to suffer the way they had, except perhaps Joey himself.

With that thought in mind, she reached her penthouse apartment and entered, still singing quietly.

"Maybe there's a God above.  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya!  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night,  
It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The title is Italian, meaning "Electric Angel."  
> -The surnames of Susie's aliases are derived from William Alex Ryan, Norma Jean Mortensen, and Seán McLoughlin, respectively.  
> -The lyrics are from "Hallelujah," originally written by Leonard Cohen.


	13. There Will Be An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having returned to save Bendy and Boris, Alice and Susie save Henry and Sammy.
> 
> Takes place some time after A Million Suns.

"Wait. You look familiar to me. That face..."

"Sammy?"

Turning sharply, the ink-covered man looked at Susie and Alice, standing in the doorway.

"False Angel, why are you--no, wait. You're not the False Angel."

Alice gave him a confused look. "False Angel?"

"Oh!" Sammy Lawrence dropped to his knees. "Forgive me, My Lady. I thought you had left this place forever. My Lord will be most pleased to hear of your return..."

"If he doesn't take your head off," commented Henry, still struggling against the ropes that bound him to the pole.

"Are you talking about that thing upstairs?" Susie looked horrified. "That is _not_ Bendy."

"Then who the hell is it? And where is Bendy? I mean, I assume he--"

"Still your tongue, sheep!"

"Oh, Sammy," Susie bemoaned. "What did Joey do to you?"

"Don't worry," Alice said, reaching up to place a hand on Susie's arm. "I have an idea."

Stepping forward, she began to sing--softly at first, but slowly rising in volume.

"When I find myself in times of trouble,  
Mother Mary comes to me,  
Speaking words of wisdom--  
Let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness,  
She is standing right in front of me,  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom,  
Let it be."

To Henry and Susie's surprise and delight, the song was having an effect. The ink was slowly flowing off his body. Looking at each other, they nodded, and joined in.

"And when the broken-hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer.  
Let it be.  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer.  
Let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Let it be, let it be.  
Yeah, there will be an answer.  
Let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom,  
Let it be."

The words pierced through the fog in Sammy's mind. Memories began to pour forth as the ink fell away. Ripping off his mask, he tossed it aside.

"Susie..."

As the now-human Sammy sunk to his knees, Susie gently pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK, Sammy. Once we find Bendy and Boris, we'll all get out of here. I promise."

Behind them, Alice undid the (admittedly not well tied) ropes binding Henry, continuing the song.

"And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me.  
Shine until tomorrow,  
Let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music.  
Mother Mary comes to me,  
Speaking words of wisdom,  
Let it be."

Letting Susie pull him to his feet, Sammy joined Henry and the girls in singing.

"Let it be, let it be,  
Let it be, yeah, let it be.  
There will be an answer.  
Let it be."


	14. Your Soul Is Now Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the chips are down, Susie and Alice's link makes it easy for them to fight as one.
> 
> Based on the-vampire-inside-me's comic Possession  
> (http://the-vampire-inside-me.tumblr.com/search/Possession).

Susie clenched her fists tightly as she ran down the stairs, desperate to find Henry. Despite everything that had happened in the past, she had accompanied the animator back to the old studio, and now that she knew that some sort of evil scheme was afoot, there was no way she'd allow him to face its dangers by himself. And if she found Boris and/or Alice too, so much the better.

_I just hope they haven't run into those 'rough drafts' that have been wreaking havoc here_ , she thought to herself.

While she couldn't blame the previous attempts at creating the Toons for lashing out against any human who entered, if push came to shove, she'd do whatever had to be done to protect the ones she cared about.

As she reached the bottom if the stairs, she spotted the small form of Alice Angel hanging from a railing. Down below, several larger versions of the Searchers--the destabilized earliest drafts of the Toons--were crowding around, waiting for her to fall.

"Alice!" Susie cried in horror.

Hearing her name, Alice looked over. Unfortunately, this made her start to lose her grip. Susie didn't hesitate to run forward, holding out a hand as she reached the railing.

"Alice! Grab my hand!"

As the angel reached out, she seemed to dissolve into a mass of ink before leaping onto Susie's outstretched arm. Before Susie had time to cry out, the ink started to cover her body.

_Wait...this must be like what happened with Henry and Bendy!_

Closing her eyes, she calmly allowed Alice to envelop her body. Within moments, she resembled a more on-model duplicate of the woman they'd taken to calling 'Malice Mangle.'

"Hang on, Henry," she said. "We're coming."

(BATIM)

<On your left!>

Heeding Alice's warning, Susie dispatched the two Searchers that had tried to sneak up on her. With her strength enhanced by the unison with Alice, her search was considerably easier.

<Just how many attempts did it take for Joey to get you and the other Toons right?>

<Actually, I think some of them split--Joey said it was like what cells do.>

<Good thing they don't reform-->

"Oh my God!"

Through an open doorway, they could see Malice standing over Henry and Bendy, while a terrified Boris watched from the table.

"It seems that you didn't learn your lesson, boys," she sneered. "Looks like I'll have to teach you the hard way."

"GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU BITCH!"

Everyone turned to see Susie standing in the doorway, her hands clenched in fists of rage.

"Who--?"

"Susie?!?"

"That's right." The former voice actress cracked her knuckles, Alice's determination matching her own. "Now all eyes on me. I'll show you how it's done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Alice's combined form is based on this:  
> https://sillyheadcannons.tumblr.com/post/168031389516/adobe-outdesign-wanted-to-see-what-what-a


	15. Take Me With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long journey through the studio, Henry, Susie, and their companions are finally ready to leave it all behind for good.
> 
> Takes place some time after Summoned From The Page.

"Is everyone OK?"

Susie nodded. "Can't believe we did it. But here we are. All five of us."

"Only one thing left to do now," Henry said. "Ready to get out of this house of horrors?"

"You bet!" Bendy answered happily.

Susie couldn't help but feel nervous as she and Henry started up the machine--properly this time--so they could bring the friendly little doodles of Bendy and Alice into 3D. Both of them were afraid that something would go horribly wrong.

Fortunately, it worked like a charm, and before long, the Toons joined Boris in the physical world. Tears of joy welling up in their eyes, the newly embodied demon and angel ran into the arms of their rescuers.

(BATIM)

As the quintet stepped outside, they were greeted by a beautiful sunrise, which perfectly reflected how they were all feeling.

"Wow," breathed Alice. "It's so beautiful..."

Boris nodded. His voice hadn't fully recovered, but they were sure it would in time.

"After all the black and white, it's good to finally see color again."

Taking one last glance behind her, Susie thought of all the memories she'd made at the studio--good and bad. She remembered how Sammy, Wally, Shawn, Thomas, Grant, and several others had warned her not to go back. Given everything she and Henry had been through in the past two or three days, she couldn't blame them. And yet, she didn't regret going back. If she'd stayed away, she never would have gotten the chance to meet the real Alice--not the vainglorious impostor, but the one standing beside her.

Anyway, the nightmare was over now.

"Come on. Let's go home."


	16. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What wouldn't a mother do for her child?
> 
> Based on A Creator's Heart by Star_Going_Supernova.

**"It’s okay,” Henry said. “I told you--I’m giving you my heart.”**

"And I mine," Susie added, looking at Alice. "Even after Joey gave you to Allison, you were always a part of me. I'd do anything for my baby."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the end.

"Bendy, wait!"

Hearing Alice's cry, Susie opened her eyes. She looked down at the glowing pentagram, then up at the Toons, who were slowly reforming into their proper shapes.

_We gave them our hearts_ , she realized. _So they didn't have to take them._

Joyful tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her angel free from the suffering she had endured for so long. As she made to step out of the pentagram, however, a strange sensation coursed through her.

Falling to her knees beside Henry, who was somehow reverting back to his youth, Susie hugged herself, a look of surprise and confusion on her face. She too was growing younger, her hair turning a lovely golden color and growing down to just past her shoulder blades as her skin became smooth and the pain from an old injury of hers disappeared forever.

As she stood, she heard Bendy recite "Upon the ritual’s completion, the magick will return every living being in the room to a state of continued perfection."

Henry seemed a little freaked out--at least initially, but Susie didn't really mind. And when the Toons pulled them into a hug, she finally let the happy tears trickle down her cheeks.

She had finally been reunited with her little girl. And she would never, ever have to leave her behind again.


	17. I Will Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, Susie will always love Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sammy, Wally, Shawn, Thomas, and Lacie are all safe.

Having fought their way through the amusement park storage area, and defeated Bertrum and the feral Boris clone, Susie and Henry stood facing the woman calling herself Alice Angel. Taking a deep breath, Susie stepped forward.

"Alice, can you--?"

"No!"

Shielding her face, Alice turned away from Susie.

"Don't look at me!"

Henry raised his axe, but Susie held up a hand to stop him. She walked over to Alice, lowering her own weapon, and brushed back the deformed angel's hair, cupping her cheek.

"Did Joey tell you that you had to be perfect?" she asked, her voice soft.

"He...he turned that Allison woman into another me," Alice choked out. "Said I...I wasn't good enough, and that she was perfect." A tear rolled down her cheek from her good eye. "I have to make myself perfect, so that he'll love me. And I can only do it with the ink of my fellow Toons--it's the only way I can finally be the true Alice Angel."

"No, it's not."

Alice looked at her, confused.

"What Joey says doesn't matter," Susie said. "I don't care what you look like, Alice. Perfect or not, beautiful or not, you will always be my little girl."

Alice began to tremble, before she burst apart in a shower of ink, leaving a three-dimensional copy of her cartoon self kneeling on the floor. Susie knelt and pulled her into her arms.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Let it all out."

Not hesitating, Alice began to weep into Susie's chest, the voice actress not caring about the tears staining her blouse as she comforted the little angel. Beside them, Henry looked up as Boris (now sporting a mechanical arm) reappeared, along with the transformed Allison.

"Think she'll be OK?"

Henry nodded. "She was just as much a victim of Joey as you two were. Let's give her a moment, then we'll all go find Bendy and get out of here."


	18. Will I Get To Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Catalyst by Star_Going_Supernova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally, Sammy, Shawn, Thomas, and Allison are safe, and they may show up in a Meanwhile On the Outside story for this chapter.

"Okay, you know what? I'm done."

 

Slamming open the door to the Little Miracle Station, Susie stepped out and stood face to face with the Ink Demon. Caught off guard, he made no move to attack her.

 

"Now you listen here," she said. "Henry and I have been wandering this studio for I don't know how long. We're tired, we're cold, and we're just trying to leave. And you're clearly unhappy being here too. So we're leaving, and we're bringing whoever we can with us."

 

For a moment, the demon was silent.

 

"Are...are you serious?" he finally asked, voice raspy from disuse.

 

"She is," Henry said as he too emerged. "And frankly, I agree with her. This has gone on long enough."

 

(BATIM)

 

Meeting Boris at the elevator, Henry and Susie agreed to split up. While the animator and wolf went to find the Projectionist, Susie and Bendy made their way to Alice's sanctuary. Bendy wasn't really sure about facing Alice, but Susie felt that this way, the angel would be more willing to trust them—if she saw that the demon wasn’t going to hurt her, she’d be more willing to listen.

 

"What are you doing back here?” Alice demanded over the intercom. “You can’t possibly have all the hearts—what is _he_ doing with you?”

 

“We’re leaving,” Susie answered. “Me, Henry, Bendy, Boris, and whoever we can bring with us. And that includes you.”

 

For a moment, there was no response.

 

“How-how do I know this isn’t a trick?” Alice finally asked.

 

“Well, if we were trying to trick you, she wouldn’t have brought me along,” Bendy pointed out. “She’d have lured you out and then let me finish you off, if she and Henry didn’t do it themselves. Besides, you are her angel, ain’tcha?”

 

Less than a minute later, Alice emerged, looking cautious as she approached them. Susie took her hand and led the pair back to the elevator, where Henry was waiting with Boris and the Projectionist.

 

"None of that.” Henry held up a hand to stop the golem from attacking. “She’s just as much a victim as the others.”

 

A staticky noise came out of the speaker on the Projectionist’s chest.

 

“Good. Now let’s head up, and see if we can fix you guys up a bit before we go.”

 

(BATIM)

 

With some effort, they were able to repair some of the damage—repairing Alice’s face, getting Bendy relatively on-model (they couldn’t do anything about his height), and unblocking Boris’s throat so he could speak. Additionally, they were able to loosen the projector so Norman could remove it, although it was still attached to him. Once that was done, they got into Henry’s van, and were soon on the road.

 

“I wish we could have saved more of them,” Henry said solemnly. “Even if the Prophet wasn’t Sammy, he didn’t deserve to die so brutally.”

 

“Think he might have been the band conductor,” Norman said. “Man practically worshipped the ground Sammy walked on.”

 

Bendy leaned forward slightly in his seat, tilting his head slightly. “Is it just me, or is there less grey in there?”

 

Susie blinked, glancing over at Henry. “Now that you mention it, it does look like some of the grey’s gone.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t exposed to the ink until I came back here,” Henry mused. “Maybe that’s what did it. After all, Susie and the other survivors got splashed with the stuff multiple times before they got out.”

 

“Do you think we can meet them?”

 

Susie smiled at Alice. “Absolutely.”


End file.
